Barairo no Sekai
by Hanyou-Neko-Yumi
Summary: Yumi is a young girl with a dark secret. She is hated by nearly everyone in the village. The only person who has stood by her was a certain blonde haired boy by the name of Naruto NarutoxOC
1. Book One Chapter One

**Hello, and welcome to my Naruto fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it and no flames, for I will use them to help with my jutsu! So, without further adieu~! I give you 'Barairo no Sekai', 'Rose-Colored World'! I own nothing but Yumi, Kagura and the story line~~!**

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei~! H-How much longer of this do I have to take~!"  
_"_You will continue training until you get it right…"  
_"_Hai, Kakashi-sensei…"_

"_Come on. *cough* You can do it…"  
_"_Hayate-sensei, my arms hurt! My legs are sore~! Please, let me rest~!"  
_"_Until you can perfect this technique *cough* you can't rest…"  
_"_Hai, Hayate-sensei…"_

"_Jiraiya-sensei~! Why are we spying on these women~!"  
_"_It's for my research, now hush..! Or you'll give us away~!"  
_"_You're such a perv, sensei…"  
_"_I am not! I'mma big one~!"  
_"_Gah! Ero-jijii!"_

* * *

Rapid footfalls beat against the dirt paths of Konohagakure.

_Oh crap! If I don't hurry, I'm gonna be late and Iruka-sensei is gonna murder me!_

Dirty looks were given to the young academy student that ran by, but she didn't care. She was use to them so much that they didn't bother her. Her long red hair flew behind her as the wind stung her face. Her red eyes were focused forward as she hurried to the Ninja Academy.

"Almost there...!" She muttered. She yelped when something struck her in the head and she fell forward. She looked and saw young children glaring at her, rocks in their hands. She frowned and got back up, running faster and dodging all of the rocks tossed at her.

"I can't be late…! I can't be late…!" She chanted. She darted into the academy grounds and ran inside, making a beeline for her class.

"Uchiha Yumi?"

"Here! I'm here!" Yumi burst in, panting heavily. Iruka gave her a dirty look, "You're late…"

"I know, I'm sorry! I tried to be on time this time, I swear!" She told him. She felt something wet run down her face and she ignored it, thinking it was sweat. But, Iruka's horrified expression made her rethink exactly what the wet stuff was.

"Yumi, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" She touched the red substance and looked at it. Her finger tips were coated with a crimson liquid and she blinked.

"Oh…! It must've been when those kids were throwing rocks at me…"

"What kids! Ugh…take a ten minute break while I go get Yumi cleaned up!" Iruka instructed and pushed Yumi out the door, taking her to get her wound looked at.

"Ow, ow, OW!"

"Quit your whining, Yumi, I haven't even touched you yet!"

"It still hurts, sensei…!"

Yumi pouted and huffed as Iruka checked her head for her injury. He frowned and sighed, "Well, the good news is the wound isn't too deep so you won't need stitches."

"The bad news?" Yumi asked. Iruka pulled out some gauze.

"You're gonna have to run around for the next couple days with your head wrapped up…"

"What! No way! And look like a giant loser!"

"It's not like people are gonna think differently of you, Yumi…" Iruka told her gently. Her head lowered and she glanced to the side sadly, "Don't remind me, sensei…" Iruka sighed and started to gently bandage her head.

"At least Naruto will care…" He offered. Yumi sighed, "Naruto always cares, sensei…"

"Ha! That's for sure! He looked like he was gonna have a heart attack when you started bleeding!" Iruka smiled. Yumi laughed softly, "Yeah, he worries way too much!" Iruka chuckled and finished bandaging her head, "There, all fixed."

"Thanks, sensei…" She said and jumped down from the table, walking towards the class.

When she stepped in, she moved out of the way of the stampeding Naruto. He crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. Yumi looked over him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" She asked. He jumped up and hugged her tightly, "Oh, Yumi-chan, thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried!" He told her. He pulled away and grew serious.

"Who did this to you, I'll make them pay for it!" He stated angrily. Yumi laughed softly and pat his head, "Don't worry about it, Naruto, its ok!"

"Yeah, but-!"

"Get back in class!" Iruka ordered, appearing behind them. They bolted inside and Iruka walked in, preparing the lesson. Yumi sat boredly in her seat, trying not to fall asleep. Akamaru growled lowly at her and Kiba eyed her like always. She felt his staring and looked back. She glared softly as she and the dog lover had a stare down, both not blinking for what seemed like hours.

"Kiba! Yumi! Knock it off!" Iruka yelled. They tore away from each other, growling lowly.

"Sorry, sensei…" They both apologized softly. She let out a sigh and decided to take notes on Iruka-sensei's lesson. Naruto slowly leaned over to see what she was writing and she glanced at him.

"Yes, Naruto?" She asked quietly. He grinned, "Just seeing what you were doing, Yumi-chan!" He replied. She smirked, "Were you copying off me?"

"N-No! I was just looking over what you were writing and comparing them to mine!" He stuttered. She giggled, "That's called copying, Naruto…" He sulked and she pat his head.

"Alright, everyone, time for a test! You need to study for the exams that are coming up!" Iruka said. Everyone groaned and he handed out the tests. She passed back the stack of papers to Kiba and Akamaru nearly bit her hand. She growled, "You flea-bitten mutt, what the hell's the big idea!"

"Don't talk to Akamaru that way!" Kiba snarled. She glared at him, "Teach him not to bite people then, Inuzuka!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't smell like a stupid cat!"

"Kiba! Yumi! See me after class!" Iruka snapped. They looked to him, "But!"

"No buts!" Iruka said. They huffed and she slammed the papers on his desk, smacking Akamaru in the nose. The small dog yelped and Kiba snarled.

"Dammit, that's it! I'm dealing with you after school!"

"Bring it, Dog breath!" Yumi hissed. Naruto grabbed Yumi's shoulder to keep her from launching at the dog lover.

"Calm down, Yumi-chan, he's not worth it!" He told her. She growled lowly and turned towards her test.

"Stupid dog for brains…" She muttered. He growled, "I heard that…!"

"Bite me, flea-bag!"

"CHILDREN!" Iruka screamed. They both stopped and huffed, turning to their tests. She answered her questions angrily and finished before everyone else. She stood and handed it to Iruka, "Can I sit outside so I can calm down?"

"Yes, but don't leave the grounds."

"Hai." She exited and walked outside, taking a seat on the single lone swing tied to a tree. She stared sadly at the ground as she slowly swung on the swing. She remembered when she was little, she and Kiba use to be friends.

_What happened, Kiba?_

"Oh! Yumi-san!" A gentle voice called. Yumi looked and saw a familiar kimono wearing girl walking into the grounds. She smiled faintly, "Ohayo, Kagura-chan…" Kagura walked towards her, her usual bright expression now held sorrow and worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Yumi answered. Kagura gently touched her head and her hand glowed a faint green. Yumi's pounding headache disappeared and she smiled, yanking off the bandages.

"Thanks, Kagura-chan…" She said. Kagura smiled and nodded.

"So, why do you look so upset, Yumi-san?" She asked. Yumi sighed, "Me and Kiba were fighting again…"

"Oh, dear!" Kagura gasped, "Is that why…?"

"Huh? Oh, no! That's something totally different."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Kagura breathed a breath of relief. Yumi frowned and sighed, "No, me and Kiba were fighting cuz Akamaru nearly bit me then I accidentally smacked Akamaru's snout with a stack of test papers…"

"Oh, my! I'll talk to Kiba-kun later for you if you'd like." Kagura offered. Yumi smiled faintly, "Arigatou, Kagura-chan…"

"Yumi!" Iruka called. The two looked and Yumi sighed.

"Well, guess that means Iruka's gonna scream at me and Kiba now." She said. Kagura smiled, "I'll come with you."

"Thanks so much! Maybe Kiba won't bite my head off so much with you there!" Yumi grinned. Kagura giggled and followed Yumi inside.

Yumi and Kiba stood before Iruka with Kagura standing off the side. Iruka crossed his arms and glared sternly at the two.

"Care to explain why you two were fighting in the middle of class?" Iruka asked. Yumi huffed, "Akamaru nearly used my fingers as a chew toy…" She stated. Kiba glared and stopped when he saw Kagura's disapproving look.

"She hit Akamaru with the tests!" Kiba stated. Yumi glared, "On accident!"

"Hush!" Iruka barked. They both huffed and Kagura stepped forward.

"Iruka-sensei…Maybe I can get them to reach a compromise…"

"Do your best, Kagura…" Iruka frowned. Kagura turned to them both and they refused to look at each other.

"Kiba-kun." She called, making him look at her. His expression softened and she frowned.

"Why are you so mean to Yumi-san now? What did she do to you?" She asked. Kiba frowned and looked to the side, "I'm not…really sure…"

"And Yumi-san," Yumi looked to her, "Why do encourage these fights with Kiba-kun by arguing back?"

"Er…Well…" Yumi as at a loss for words. Kagura smiled faintly, "I think you two should go back to being friends. You two had so much fun, I think it would be best instead of fighting with each other. Unless you _like_ fighting each other…"

"Of course not!" They shouted and blinked at each other. Kagura smiled and Iruka smirked.

"Then you two should be friends again. What do you say?" Kagura said. Yumi made a noise and Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Yumi said softly. She slowly held her hand out to Akamaru and he sniffed it before licking it. She smiled faintly and pet his head. Kiba blinked and frowned, "I guess…I have been a bit of a jerk, haven't I?"

"A _bit_?" Yumi laughed. He snorted, "Urusai…" Yumi smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Friends?" She asked. He smirked and grasped her hand tightly, "Friends!"

"Yatta~!" Kagura sang, clapping happily. Iruka smirked, "Wow, good job, Kagura."

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei~!" She smiled. Yumi grinned, "Well, better get home…"

"But, school isn't even over…" Kagura frowned. Yumi waved her hand dismissively.

"I get to leave early since I'm so far ahead…" She stated and started to leave. Kiba and Kagura looked to Iruka and he nodded in confirmation. Yumi walked out, waving to them, "Ja ne~!"

"J-Ja ne…" Kagura called back.

"So, Yumi-chan…*slurp* you and Kiba are friends again?"  
Yumi and Naruto were sitting at Ichiraku the next day at lunch, enjoying a semi-quiet bowl of ramen. Yumi smiled and nodded, "Yup! Me and ol' dog breath are buddies again." She replied. Naruto grinned, "That's great! I hated having to pull you two apart…"

"You're only saying that because I punched you in the nose on accident that one time." She told him. He huffed, "Let's not bring that up again…" He muttered. Yumi laughed and enjoyed her ramen.

"So, Naruto…Who do you want on your squad?" She asked. He blinked, "Hm?"

"When you become a ninja, who do you want on your squad?" She repeated. He grinned widely.

"Oh, that's an easy one! I want you to be on my squad!" He told her. She laughed, "Anyone else?" She asked. He thought long and hard.

"Hm…No one I can really think of at the moment, but I'll get back to you on that!" He told her, grinning once more. She laughed and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Anata wa Kawaii desu…" She told him. He blushed darkly and stuffed his face full of ramen. She laughed more and hugged him before eating her ramen as well.

* * *

**Woo! Hope you liked it! Remember, all flames will be used for my jutsu! Also, some translations!  
Ero-jijii = Perverted Old Man**

**Urusai = Shut up**

**Yatta = I did it!**

**Anata wa Kawaii desu = You're so cute**


	2. Book One Chapter Two

**Hello, everyone~! Welcome to chapter two of Barairo no Sekai! I must say this is the LONGEST chapter I have EVER written for a story. So, enjoy the chapter everyone~~!  
I own nothing except Yumi, Kagura and the storyline~!**

* * *

Yumi fidgeted anxiously as she got ready that morning, screwing up whenever she tied her gi together. She hissed, "Damn it!" She paced around and tried to calm her nerves. Today was the exams to become a Genin and she was more nervous than anything. What if she failed? What if she messed up? She shook her head. No, that was impossible; she was at the top of her class, ranking higher than that cur of a woman, Haruno Sakura. She breathed in and out slowly and tied her gi together. She smiled, "There…" She muttered. She pulled up her hair and looked to a photo of a beautiful ruby haired woman who looked like a much older version of the young girl. She smiled faintly and pecked the photo, "Ja ne, Okaa-sama…I'll be back soon…" She grabbed her things and ran out, heading towards the academy.

"Alright, everyone, when I call your name, you will come to the other room to begin your next exam, where you'll have to perform the 'Bunshin no Jutsu'!" Iruka stated. Yumi drummed her fingers as she waited for her turn. Sakura came back from her turn and smirked at Yumi as she passed.

"Good luck, Yumi~!" She taunted. Yumi growled lowly at her as she continued to wait her turn. When she was finally called in, she stood before Iruka and Mizuki.

"You know what to do, right, Yumi?" Iruka asked. She nodded and made the handseal, concentrating. Her chakra surrounded her and everything was surrounded by a giant puff of smoke. When it cleared, two clones were leaning on her, one on each shoulder. Iruka's face brightened and Mizuki smiled faintly.

"Excellent job, Yumi! Congratulations, you pass!" Iruka praised, holding out a headband. She smiled and bowed before taking it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei. And you, too, Mizuki-sensei." She said sincerely. She walked out and tied her headband tightly and securely around her thigh before walking back into the class. Naruto jerked upright to look for her headband as she walked over.

"Did you pass, Yumi-chan?"

"Take a look~!" She grinned and flashed her headband strapped to her leg. Naruto's eyes glittered.

"Wow…! Awesome, Yumi-chan! Just you watch, I'll get mine too any minute now!" He told her. She smiled and ruffled his hair, "I know you will, Naruto. Here, I have something that'll give you good luck."

"Hm? And what's that?" He asked, blinking. She smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, making him blush darkly. She pulled away and smiled, "Good luck, Naruto…"

"Th-thanks, Yumi-chan…" He muttered. Yumi walked back to her seat and shot Sakura a victorious smirk, making the pink haired girl scowl and huff. Yumi slid into her seat and watched as Naruto made his way to the exam.  
_Good luck…Naruto…_

Yumi frowned when she saw Naruto sitting by himself on the swing, no goggles or headband perched on his head.  
_Naruto…_ She thought sadly.

"I'm so proud of you, Kiba-kun!" Kagura giggled happily. Kiba flexed and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'm awesome!" Kiba stated proudly, "Rawr!" Akamaru agreed. Yumi frowned more and made her way towards Naruto. He glanced at her sadly and looked away. She smiled meekly, "Hey, Naruto…" She greeted. He frowned deeply, "Hey, Yumi-chan…" She frowned and rubbed her neck, "How did the exam go?" She asked gently. He huffed, "I bombed it. Failed miserably…! I'm passed the point of redemption!" He growled. She frowned more, "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't be…" He muttered. She frowned more, "Guess my charm didn't work…" She smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Wanna get some Ichiraku? My treat." She offered. He smiled faintly and nodded, getting off the swing and walking out with her. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, "Don't worry, Naruto. In my eyes, you're the greatest ninja in all Konoha!" She reassured. He smiled and hugged her around the waist, "Thanks, Yumi-chan."

"Doitashimashite, Naruto~!" She sang.

"You wanna know something, Yumi-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked. Yumi slurped her ramen and swallowed, grinning, "Sure! What is it?"

"When I become Hokage, I want you to be my closest advisor!" He told her. She blinked and grinned widely, "Really!"

"Hai! Of course! I would only trust my closest friend to be my closest advisor!" He replied. She did a small victory dance in her seat, "Woohoo~! Woohoo~!" She sang. Naruto laughed and danced with her. She stopped and smiled contently, "Thanks, Naruto. I'm glad that you consider me a close friend. Other than Sasuke-kun, Kagura-chan, Kiba and Iruka, you're the only one who seems to care about me." She told him. He frowned, "Why so very little people?" He asked. She glanced at him and he frowned more, "Oh, yeah…right…sorry…" He muttered. She sighed and poked her ramen.

"Oh well…can't really blame them for hating me…" She muttered. Naruto frowned and got closer to her, "I know how you feel, Yumi-chan…Trust me…" He told her. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek, making him blush.

"You're so sweet, Naruto. Thank you for being my friend."

"No problem, Yumi-chan! You're the greatest friend a nut-job like me could ever have!"

"And how!" Yumi agreed.  
_If anyone is a nut-job, Naruto, it's me…_ She thought amusedly.

Yumi awoke in the middle of the night to yelling and scattering about. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
_What the heck is going on out there? _She thought. She climbed out of bed and peeked out the window. There was a group of Chunin yelling and screaming with the Hokage standing in the middle of them all. Her eyes widened.  
_What the hell!_  
She got dressed and tied her headband to her leg, running out. She pushed through the crowd to get to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama? What's going on!" She asked. The Hokage frowned, "Yumi, what are you doing up?"

"It's hard to sleep with a bunch of MORONS screaming outside my house!" She hissed at the men behind her before returning her attention to the Hokage. The Hokage frowned more, "Well, it's about Naruto…" He stated. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what's wrong? What happened to him!"

"Nothing, he's perfectly fine."

"But, he won't be when _we_ get a hold of him!" A Chunin yelled. Yumi snapped her attention to him, "Say that again, I frikken dare you, wise ass!"

"Yumi, calm down. I know you care about Naruto, but this is important. He's stolen one of the forbidden scrolls." Hokage told her. She gasped softly, "What…?" She asked quietly. The Hokage nodded solemnly, "We have no idea why, but he's taken a very important one. We need to find him before the scroll falls into the wrong hands." He told her. She grew determined, "I'll look for him myself. I know him better than anyone!"

"We all need to look for him. He could be any where. You can look with the rest of the Chunin." Hokage told her. She nodded and dispersed with the others. She blinked when she saw Iruka and caught up to him.

"Iruka-sensei!" She called. He looked back and stopped, "Yumi? Why are you here?"

"I'm helping look for Naruto!" She answered. Iruka frowned, "Why do you think Naruto would steal a scroll?" He asked. She scowled, "Naruto isn't the kind of person to steal things! I know him to be better than that! You have to believe me when I tell you someone put him up to this!" She told him. Iruka frowned sternly and nodded, "Ok…I believe you. Where do you think he is?" He asked. She thought hard and snapped her fingers.

"This way!" And with that, she bolted off with Iruka quickly in tow.  
_Oh, Naruto…What good would possibly come from this? _She thought sadly.

Yumi and Iruka arrived at the woods but Yumi kept going ever deeper in search for her friend. She kept looking, using her keen instincts to aid her search. She perked when she felt a familiar presence near by and she looked to Iruka, "He's this way! I'm sure of it!"

"Let's go!" He said and they moved faster. She caught sight of her orange jumpsuit wearing friend and jumped down, running towards him, "Naruto!" He looked up and grinned widely, "Oh, hey, Yumi-chan- OW!"

"Don't frikken 'hey, Yumi-chan' me, stupid! What the hell is wrong with you!" She hissed, punching him over the head. He rubbed the quickly growing bump on his head and smiled sheepishly, "Well, you see…"

"Oi, Naruto…Why are you all beat up like that?" Iruka asked. Yumi finally took notice and gasped, "Naruto!"

"Oh, it's nothing! I've been training really hard for a while so I can finally graduate!" He answered truthfully. He stood up and nodded, "Yeah, yeah! If I show you this really cool jutsu, you gotta let me graduate, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka frowned thoughtfully as Naruto got into a stance.  
_So…he was practicing here? So much that he damaged his body?_ Iruka thought. Yumi touched Naruto's shoulder and he looked to her.

"Naruto…Where did you get that giant scroll on your back?"

"Oh, this thing? Mizuki-sensei told me about it and about this place too!" He replied. He grinned, "He said if I showed you this skill, you'd let me graduate, sensei!" Yumi blinked and Iruka's eyes widened.  
_Mizuki did?_ They thought. Yumi suddenly shoved the two out of the way and dodged a massive rain of kunai knives.

"Yumi-chan!"

"Yumi!" Naruto and Iruka called worriedly. Yumi grew serious, "Get out here, Mizuki!" She yelled. Iruka and Naruto gasped.  
_Mizuki's here!_ They thought. Mizuki appeared on a tree branch and smirked, "I knew I'd never be able to hide from an Uchiha like you, Yumi-chan…" He stated. She growled and clenched her fists, "What's the big idea, Mizuki? Why would you give Naruto the forbidden scroll!"

"Wh-what! Forbidden scroll!" Naruto panicked. Mizuki smirked more and pointed to Naruto, "There's no point in you having it anyway, Naruto. So, I'll tell you the truth." He said. Iruka's eyes widened.

"N-No, Mizuki!" He yelled.

"12 years ago, you know about the demon fox that got sealed, right?" Mizuki asked. Yumi frowned thoughtfully and Naruto blinked.

"On that day, a special rule was told and no one was allowed to tell you." Mizuki continued. Yumi glared at Mizuki, ready to strike.

"Please, Mizuki, stop!" Iruka begged. Naruto was even more confused, "What rule? Why would no one tell just me?" He asked. Yumi growled more, "You better shut your mouth, Mizuki!"

"Yumi-chan, you know this rule too?" Naruto asked, sounding heartbroken. She looked to him and frowned, "Luckily, no…but I want him to shut his mouth anyway cuz it's pissing me off!" She told him. Naruto looked back to Mizuki, "What rule!" He demanded. Mizuki smiled sinisterly.

"The rule is that no one is allowed to tell you that _you_ are the Kyuubi!" He stated. Naruto's eyes widened and Yumi gasped, looking back to Naruto.  
_What? No way…_ She thought.

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki laughed darkly, "That means that you're the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!" He continued. Yumi glared at Mizuki, "You're lying! Who would do something so horrible to Naruto!"

"That's just it! It was the very Hokage that you both admire! And-!"

"Stop it, Mizuki!" Iruka screamed, tears stinging his eyes. Mizuki only went on, "You have been lied to by everyone!" He stated. Naruto's attention soon snapped to Yumi at that point.  
_Does that mean…Yumi-chan…?_ He thought.  
_"Thanks, Naruto. I'm glad that you consider me a close friend."  
"Don't worry, Naruto. In my eyes, you're the greatest ninja in all Konoha!"_ Yumi's words rang in his mind and he began to question if she really meant them.

"Naruto…" Yumi called, making him look at her. She glanced at him and smiled sweetly, "I swear, on my pride as an Uchiha, I would never lie to you. _Ever_." She told him. Mizuki only laughed harshly, "Didn't you find it odd that _everyone_ hates you?" Mizuki asked. He grabbed a giant shurikun that was strapped to his back and began to spin it expertly on his fingers, "Iruka is the same! He hates you too!" He stated. Iruka's eyes widened and Yumi gasped, feeling Naruto's chakra spike.  
_Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_ Naruto thought. Mizuki smirked, "No one will ever love you!" He yelled. Yumi glared, "That's a lie!" She argued angrily. Mizuki threw a kunai at her and she dodged.

"That scroll was used to seal you up!" Mizuki went on. Yumi growled, "Shut your damn mouth, you silver haired prick!" She yelled. She gasped when Mizuki threw the giant shurikun at Naruto and Yumi gasped, turning to her friend, "Naruto!" She called, trying to get to him to shield him from the attack. The shurikun proved to be faster, but it was not Naruto that was struck by the massive throwing star. Iruka used his body as a shield, the shurikun stabbing into his back.

"Iruka-sensei!" Yumi called. Naruto stared at his teacher in shock.

"Why…?" He asked softly. Iruka kept his head down.

"My…My parents…after they died there was nobody to…compliment or acknowledge me. I always acted like an idiot…to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good at things like learning or doing homework…it was better than nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot. But, it was so painful…" Iruka stated softly. Something wet landed on Naruto's cheek and he and Yumi gasped softly. Tears poured down Iruka's cheeks.

"Naruto, you also must've been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry, Naruto, if I only did a better job…you wouldn't have felt like this." He stated. Yumi frowned and Mizuki huffed in annoyance. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he bolted off.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out in anguish and Yumi watched her friend leave.  
_Naruto…_  
Mizuki jumped down, chuckling. Yumi glared at him, "You bastard…" She hissed lowly. Mizuki only laughed more, "Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. And I think he's going to use the scroll to get revenge." He stated. Yumi glared, "You're wrong!" She yelled. Mizuki glared at her, "And why do you say that, Yumi-chan?"

"I know Naruto like I know the back of my hand! If anything, Naruto is going somewhere to cool off and think of a way to kick your sorry ass all the way to the next Village!" She stated. Mizuki narrowed his eyes at her, "You think so, huh?" He asked lowly. She nodded, "You say that no one will ever love him because of the Kyuubi. Well, you're wrong about that one too! Iruka-sensei loves him like a son!" She stated. She then jerked her thumb into her chest, "And I love him with every beat of my heart!" Mizuki laughed, "That's hilarious! A demon loving a demon!" He stated. Iruka pulled the shurikun from his back and threw it at Mizuki, only to have him dodge.

"Well, that doesn't matter now! I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll! Then, I'll come back and deal with you two!" Mizuki stated and bolted off after Naruto.  
_No…_ Iruka thought.

"Get back here, you ass!" Yumi snarled.

"Yumi…" Iruka called, making her look. He struggled to stand, "Help me up…We have to get to Naruto first."

"Hai!" She said and helped him stand, chasing after Mizuki and Naruto.  
_Don't do anything stupid, Naruto…_ She thought.

"Yumi, help me out here…"

"Yes, sensei?"

"I need you to get to Naruto and explain to him what I'm going to tell you." Iruka stated. Yumi listened intently to her teacher's plan and nodded.

"Be careful, sensei…" She said and disappeared in a blur to get to Naruto.

Iruka fell to the ground and Naruto thunked against a tree. Iruka struggled to sit up, "Why, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto stayed silent and in a puff of smoke, Iruka turned into Mizuki.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" He hissed out. Naruto smirked and in a puff of smoke, he changed to Iruka, "Because _I'm_ Iruka…" He stated haughtily. Mizuki smirked, "I see…" He stated. Yumi and Naruto were hiding a few feet away. Yumi held Naruto close to her as they listened, making him blush.

"Y-Yumi-chan…"

"Hush, Naruto…or you'll give us away…" She told him softly. He gulped and stated quiet as they both watched the two Chunin. Mizuki laughed softly, "You would turn into the very thing that killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" Iruka stated firmly. Mizuki smirked more, "You idiot! Naruto and I are the same!" He said. Iruka gained a shocked expression. Mizuki smiled darkly, "If you use the skills in that scroll…you can do whatever you want!" He said, "There's no way the Kyuubi wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll! Unlike what you're assuming…"

"Yeah…" Iruka muttered. Yumi stroked Naruto's head when his grip around her tightened.  
_I knew it…see…even Iruka-sensei deep down…doesn't acknowledge me…_ He thought.

"The Kyuubi _would_ do that…but, Naruto is different." Iruka stated, making Naruto perk. Iruka smiled faintly, "I've acknowledged him as…one of my excellent students."  
"He may not be the hardest worker…and he's clumsy and hardly anyone accepts him. He already knows how it is to feel pain in your heart." Iruka went on. Naruto buried his face in Yumi's shirt as tears poured from his eyes.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka stated. Yumi smiled faintly and rubbed his head. Mizuki snorted, "Well, whatever…" He said, grabbing another giant shurikun. Yumi's attention jerked to him and Naruto looked up quickly.

"Iruka, I said I would take care of you later…but, I changed my mind!" Mizuki said. He spun his shurikun and smiled insanely, "Just hurry up and die!" Iruka smiled faintly, accepting his fate.

Naruto suddenly appeared before Mizuki and kicked him in the jaw, causing him to throw the shurikun into a tree.  
_Naruto!_ Iruka thought, surprised.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Yumi asked, appearing next to her fallen teacher. Mizuki struggled to stand, "You shouldn't have done that!" He snarled. Naruto stood and glared murderously, "Don't touch Iruka-sensei…or I swear I will kill you!" He stated lowly. Iruka jerked forward but Yumi held him back.

"Naruto, you idiot, why did you come out! Run away!" He yelled. Mizuki laughed harshly, "I'll kill someone like you in one shot!" He stated. Naruto made a handseal, "Just try it, dirtbag! I'll return it a thousand times over!" He stated. Mizuki grinned wildly, "Then do it, Kyuubi!" He challenged. And then, something happened that made Iruka gasp in surprise and Yumi smile proudly.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Naruto yelled, a thousand shadow clones appearing in the clearing. Mizuki stared in utter shock and terror, "Wh-what…what the hell!" He panicked. Naruto smirked, "What's the matter? Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?" He and his clones questioned. Iruka was left in awe, "Naruto, you…" He was completely speechless. Naruto's clones cracked their knuckles, grinning widely.

"Well, then…I'll start, ok?" He asked. Mizuki panicked and screamed when they all attacked him at once. Iruka smirked proudly.  
_Amazing! He not only generated a thousand clones…but made them solid, flesh-and-blood instead of shadowy illusion. That's the highest caliber ninjutsu…I wouldn't be surprised if someday he really does turn out to be better than Hokage who's come before! _He thought. Mizuki laid a bloody mess on the floor and the clones disappeared. Yumi smiled widely and ran to him, "You did it, Naruto, you really did it!" She cheered, hugging him tightly. He blushed and grinned, "I guess I did, huh?" He replied, hugging her back. Iruka sat up a bit and smiled, "Hey, Naruto…come here. I got a present for you." He said. Naruto blinked and walked over. Yumi crossed her arms and smiled faintly.  
_Iruka, you giant softie…_ She thought.

"Ok, Naruto, close your eyes…" Iruka instructed. Naruto blinked but complied, shutting his eyes tightly. Iruka untied his headband and tied it around Naruto's forehead. Yumi smiled faintly and walked over. Naruto shifted around, "Can I peek now?"

"Ok, go ahead…" Iruka said. Naruto's eyes slid open and his blinked, seeing only Iruka's smiling face. He then realized his headband was missing and his eyes widened.

"Congratulations, you graduate!" Iruka said. Yumi smiled and pulled Naruto into a one-armed hug, "I dunno, sensei, I don't think he's ready…"

"What! Yumi-chan!" Naruto gasped. Yumi laughed and hugged him, making him blink.

"Yumi-chan…?" He asked. She smiled faintly and hugged him tighter, her eyes closing.

"Omedetou gozaimasu…Naruto…" She muttered. He grinned and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Yumi-chan…" He said. Iruka smiled, "C'mon, you two…I'll take you to get some ramen…"

"Yeah! Ramen!" They cheered. Iruka only chuckled as he took them for some food.

* * *

**Again, this is the LONGEST chapter ever, so I'm sorry if its _too_ long. So! For all of you that need them, here are some Translations!:**

**Okaa-sama = Mother**

**Doitashimashite = You're Welcome**

**Omedetou gozaimasu = Congratulations**

**Stay tuned~~! =P**


	3. Book One Chapter Three

**Hello, everyone~~! Welcome to chapter three! Hope you like it, I wanted it to turn out good, kinda reveal a little bit about Yumi in this chapter. So, yes, enjoy! I own nothing except Yumi, Taisho, Shinichi, Asagi, and Riyoko! 8D**

_

* * *

_

_A young red haired girl stood in the middle of the grounds where the Uchiha clan once resided. The rain pelted on her small frame, the droplets hiding the tears that fell down her cheeks._  
_"Everyone…Everyone's…" She stopped, not wanting to finish. She gasped and ran to her home. Maybe…just maybe…!  
_"_Okaa-sama!" She called, praying that her mother had survived. She burst in and her lungs froze in horror. Her mother laid motionless on the ground, her long hair pooled around her head as blood stained the floor. More tears filled her eyes.  
"Okaa-sama…No…Not you, too…!" She whimpered. She dragged herself over to her mother and dropped to her knees.  
"Okaa-sama…Please…Wake up…I know you're faking…You promised not to leave me…You promised…!" She said softly, touching her shoulder. Her heart stopped when she felt how cold her mother's skin was. Choking on a sob, she lifted her mother's arm and laid down, placing her arm over her like she was holding her. She sobbed hysterically as she sung the soft lullaby that her mother always sang to her before she unconsciously felt someone pull her away and out of the grounds._

Yumi woke with a start, cold sweat running down her face. She placed her hand on her forehead.  
_A dream…it was only a dream…_ She thought. She let out a small breath and climbed out of bed, scratching her head. She trudged towards her calendar to see what day it was. She rubbed her eyes into focus and read the date.

"Let's see…let's see…" She muttered. She perked and grinned widely.

"We get our teams today!" She cheered. She hurried into her best fighting kimono and slipped on her shoes and tied her hitai-ate to her leg before darting out to get to the academy. Nothing would ruin her day today because she was going to be on a ninja squad and bring pride to the Uchiha name.

She practically danced into class and made her way to her seat. Naruto stood and went over to her, "Why are you so happy, Yumi-chan?" He asked. She grinned.

"We're getting our teams today~!"

"What! Really!" He asked. She nodded happily, "Heck yeah! I can't wait!" She told him. Iruka walked in and Naruto hurried to his seat.

"Alright, children. From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi! But, among the ranks of shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead." Iruka explained. Yumi grinned and tapped her fingers excitedly.

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja…"

"Does that mean he's old, sensei?" Yumi asked, making the class snicker. Iruka scowled softly and shook his head.

"As I was saying…they will guide you and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments," Iruka stated. Yumi grinned and flicked Naruto's head to get his attention, clapping softly when he turned to her. Iruka pulled out a clipboard and grew serious, "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

"WHA……T!" The class yelled. Iruka went through all the cells one by one.

"Next, cell number seven! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka announced. Sakura cheered, Sasuke sulked more, Yumi sunk in her seat and Naruto's head dropped.  
_Oh, man…!_ Yumi thought. She was too busy sulking, she nearly missed what cell she was in.

"Next, cell number nine! Kuroko Shinichi, Uchiha Yumi and Gekkou Taishou!" Iruka announced. Naruto shook slightly in both anger and jealousy.  
_It's not fair…! Why did he put Yumi-chan in a squad with two good looking guys and not in my squad? _He thought. Yumi looked for her squad members and recognized Taisho automatically. His emerald green hair wasn't hard to miss. He felt her staring and turned to her. He smiled faintly and gave a gentle wave. She smiled and waved back before looking for Shinichi. He had to be the strangest boy she ever saw. He had his hitai-ate tied over his eyes; before that it was a blindfold. She never understood why the Kuroko clan did that; tying things over their eyes like cloth and such. His raven black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and even then it was too long for his own good. He turned his head in her direction and his brows furrowed, as if asking why she was staring. She looked away and scowled a bit, fiddling with her hair.

"Ok, everyone. I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." Iruka stated. Everyone started to leave and Yumi stood, grabbing her things. Taisho stepped towards her and smiled faintly, bowing.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yumi-dono. I hope we will be able to become wonderful friends." He stated. Yumi smiled and nodded, "Hai. Me too, Taisho." She said. Shinichi stood and started walking over. Yumi smiled, "Hey there, Shini-!" She stopped when he walked right passed her. Taisho and Yumi watched him leave and she frowned, "-chi…" She finished and sulked.

"What a jerk…"

"Don't let Shinichi-san get to you, Yumi-dono…He's always like that…" Taisho stated. Yumi huffed and sighed before grinning at him, "Oh well! C'mon, let's go eat lunch…"

"Hai!"

Yumi sat with Taisho as they ate lunch, trying to get to know each other.

"So, Yumi-dono…You're an Uchiha?"

"Hai! One of the best!" She boasted. Taisho smiled, "That's amazing! So, are you related to Sasuke-san?" He asked. She nodded, "Yup. He's my cousin. My mother was his dad's sister. So, yeah…" She replied. He frowned softly, "How did you survive the massacre?" He asked softly. Her heart jumped and she lowered her head in both sorrow and shame.

"I wasn't…I wasn't there when it happened…" She muttered. He frowned, "What do you-?"

"I ran away from the grounds before it all happened…" She muttered. Taisho's eyes widened slightly, "Yumi-dono…"

"I remember it too clearly than what I would like…" She said.

"_But, Okaa-sama! I just want to visit Hayate-sensei!" A young Yumi whined. Her mother looked to her sternly from her incense, "No, Yumi…You have to stay here and finish your work."_

"_But, Okaa-sama!" She whined. Asagi's expression stayed firm, "No means no, child. Now, go complete your work." She ordered. Yumi huffed and stomped her foot.  
"No!"  
"What!" Asagi was more shocked than mad. She had never had Yumi argue back before. Yumi huffed more, "I'm going to visit Hayate-sensei whether you like it or not!" And with that, she ran out. Asagi got up and tried to go after her, stopping at the door.  
"Yumi!" She called. But, the small girl ignored her and continued running._

"When I came back…Okaa-sama was dead…" She muttered. Images of the horrible night flooded her mind. Tears stung her eyes and she whimpered, "Maybe if I had just…listened to her…I would've been with her when she died!" She sobbed. Taisho frowned deeply and pulled her into a hug, "Yumi-dono, you shouldn't blame yourself for her death. I'm sure that if you had stayed, your mother would've done all that she could to protect you." He told her. She sniffed and looked at him, "You think so?"

"Of course! If I know anything, which I hope I do…" He paused when she giggled and he smiled gently, "Your mother would've wanted you to live…" He finished. She smiled faintly and nodded.

"Arigatou, Taisho…"

"Doitashimashite, Yumi-dono…" He muttered and hugged her tighter. They looked at their lunches and glanced at each other.

"I'll trade you my sushi for you Onigiri…" She offered. He smiled, "Deal!" They swapped food and continued eating.

"So…What kinda sensei do you think we'll get?" Yumi asked with a mouth full of rice. Taisho swallowed his food and sighed, "No idea…But, they must be really good…" He stated.

"One hundred percent says they're a moron…" Shinichi said, appearing on the roof of where they were sitting. They looked to him and Yumi scowled, "So, you finally decide to show yourself?" She asked. He jumped down and sat on the railing, "No…Just came to see what you two baka's are up too…" He told her. She scowled and he 'glared' at her. Taisho smiled, "Now, now, you two, settle down." He said. Yumi snorted and Shinichi jumped down from the railing.

"My guess is our sensei won't be worth any effort and he'll just laze around like some bloody oaf…"

"You speak so poorly of someone you don't know of…" Taisho frowned. Shinichi snorted, "That is because they have yet to prove themselves to me. Much like you and this female bag of fl-…"

"Urusai…!" Yumi hissed. Shinichi snorted once more, "Either way, you two _and_ our sensei need to prove yourselves…" He said. Yumi huffed as he left and crossed her arms.  
_Stupid jerk-off…_ She thought.

Yumi, Shinichi and Taisho sat waiting for their sensei just like Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were. Yumi leaned back and let out a loud, bored noise.

"Where the heck is he?" She groaned. Shinichi crossed his arms, "Didn't I tell you? A lazy oaf…" He stated. Taisho frowned and Yumi glared, "Shut up, you don't know that. He could be running late!"

"Three _hours_ late?" Shinichi questioned. Yumi huffed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Jerk-off…" She grumbled. He shot his attention to her, "What!"

"Nothing~!" She sang, making Naruto laugh softly. The door slid open and everyone looked. A young man walked in, long dull brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and gentle golden eyes scanning the Genin that were present.

"Where is Cell Nine?" He asked. Yumi's hand shot up, "I'm the captain! My teammates are there!" She said, pointing to Taisho and Shinichi. The man smirked and nudged his head, "Ikuzo…"

"Hai~!" Yumi sang and jumped over the desks to get to him. She turned to Naruto and winked before leaving with her sensei and the others. Naruto blushed darkly and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

The Jonin stood before the three, smirking proudly. Yumi blinked at him, "Um…Are we just gonna…sit here and do nothing?" She asked. Their sensei blinked and grinned, "Oh! Right! Sorry, just I'm already so proud of you!" He replied. Shinichi snorted and Yumi shot a look at him. He clapped his hands, "Ok! So, I will start off by introducing myself! My name is Takakame Riyoko and I'm going to be your sensei until you become Chunin. Now, to save time, you will each show me your most powerful jutsu…" He stated. Yumi blinked, "Why? Why can't we just say our names and crap like you?" She asked. Riyoko laughed, "Because I'm the sensei and they're my rules, silly girl!" He stated good humouredly. Yumi scowled, "Silly girl?"

"Now, now, Yumi-dono, he didn't mean any harm." Taisho said. Yumi snorted and stood, "Guess I'll go first…" She stated and stretched. She looked to her sensei, "You _might_ wanna move back a bit…" She advised. When he did, she made multiple handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu!" She yelled and shot a massive burst of fire from her mouth. Taisho was amazed and Shinichi snorted. Riyoko smirked when she finished.

"I see! So, you're an Uchiha!" He stated. She bowed, "With pride." She replied, "Uchiha Yumi, at you service."

"Nice presentation, Yumi-chan! Ok, your turn~!" Riyoko sang, pointing to Shinichi. The raven haired boy stood and made handseals, instantly melting into the shadows. Riyoko smirked, "I see…One of the Kuroko clan members…"

"The best of the best…" Shinichi stated, sitting in a tree. Yumi and Taisho looked and Taisho gawked, "Sugoi~!"

"Tch. It's not all that impressive…" She stated. Shinichi shot his attention in her direction, brows furrowed, "The hell'd you say!"

"Now, now children~~! Behave~~! You, your turn!" He told Taisho. The emerald haired boy frowned softly and fidgeted.

"Ano…gomen, sensei…but I don't have a jutsu…"

"What! No jutsu!" Riyoko panicked. Taisho frowned, "Gomen nasai…"

"It's ok, Taisho…" Yumi said softly, "Just tell him your name and stuff…"

"H-Hai. M-My name is Gekkou Taisho and it's an honor to have you as my sensei…" He said gently. Riyoko smirked, "I see…You're Hayate's kid brother, huh?"

"NANI!" Yumi yelled, jerking towards Taisho. The boy frowned and rubbed his neck.

"Y-You didn't…know?"

"No, I didn't! How am I suppose to know!" She asked. Taisho frowned, "Gomen, Yumi-dono…"

"How could you _not_ know? His last name is Gekkou, for God's sake…" Shinichi huffed. Yumi glared and grabbed a rock, throwing it at him. He moved out of the way and smirked, "I guess you really are an Uchiha. Your temper is atrocious."

"Shut your damn mouth!" She hissed. Riyoko smiled, "Such zest! I love it!" He stated. They glanced at him with raised eyebrows and he blinked, "What?" He asked. Yumi shook her head at him.

"So, now what?" She asked. Riyoko grinned, "Now, you all can leave and come back here at 6:00 am. And if you're late, you'll wish you weren't!" He stated. He shooed them off and Yumi walked home with Taisho.

"Riyoko-sensei is an interesting man…"

"Hai-hai…" Yumi agreed. They stopped in front of Taisho's home and Yumi blinked, "Is Hayate…?"

"Ano…Iie…Onii-chan doesn't live with me…" He stated. Yumi frowned, "Oh, I see…Alright then. See you tomorrow, Taisho!"

"Ja ne, Yumi-dono!" Taisho called as she left. Yumi looked onward as she walked home, her expression serious, "When are you gonna come out of hiding, Kuroko?"

"So, you knew I was following you?" Shinichi asked as he came out of the shadows. She stopped and turned to him, "Your cocky-ass scent isn't hard to miss."

"I see…An Uchiha _and_ you have a keen sense of smell. I'm slightly impressed." He stated. She narrowed her eyes, _Damn…shouldn't have said that…_ She thought. Shinichi jumped down in front of her and she scowled, "Don't you have a family to irritate?" She asked. He scowled back, "At least I have one…"

"You wanna start something!" She hissed, getting into a stance. He smirked, "We can settle this tomorrow. And I'll show you who the better shinobi is…" He stated and began to leave. He waved to her over his shoulder, "Ittekimasu~!" He sang tauntingly. She fumed and stormed home.

"I'll show him…" She muttered angrily.

* * *

**Woo hoo! Another chapter successfully completed! Don't flame, or I shall keel yew...And now for some translations!:**

**Ikuzo = Let's go**

**Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu = Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

**Sugoi = Cool**

**Iie = No**

**Ittekimasu = See you later**


	4. Book One Chapter Four

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to chapter four of 'Barairo no Sekai'! Thank you for your patients for this chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed my fanfiction! I couldn't have gotten this far without you! So, without any further adieu, I give you chapter four! I own nothing but Yumi, Taisho, Shinichi and Riyoko-sensei!**

* * *

"_Monster! Demon!"  
Their words hurt.  
"No one will ever love you!"  
She didn't understand why they hated her.  
"You don't belong here!"  
Were they right? Were their hurtful words true?  
Yumi sat crying near the river, wanting her miserable life to end.  
"Hey…Are you ok?" A voice asked. She slowly looked and saw a boy around her age frowning worriedly at her, "What's wrong?" He asked gently. She sniffed and rubbed her watery red eyes.  
"N-No one…no one likes me. A-And I don't know why…" She answered. He frowned more and moved closer to her. He sat next to her and put his arm around her carefully, not wanting to startle her. She looked to him and blinked, "Wh-what are you…?"  
"I know how you feel. No one really likes me either…" He told her. She frowned, "Why's that?" She asked. He shrugged, looking at the water's surface, "Beats me. No one just never really cared…" He replied. She frowned and looked at the water. He looked to her and smiled.  
"I'm Naruto, by the way! Uzumaki Naruto!" He told her. She looked to him and smiled.  
"I'm Yumi. Uchiha Yumi."  
"You aren't a jerk like Sasuke, are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. She frowned, "N-No…Wh-why is my cousin a jerk…?" She asked. His eyes widened and he gulped.  
"I-I'm sorry, Yumi-chan…! I-I didn't mean to upset you! Sasuke is just a jerk to me, that's all!" He tried to reason. She frowned, "Sasuke-kun is only like that to people he doesn't like…" She answered. He sulked, "Ah, damn…" He muttered. She pat his back gently.  
"It's ok…Sasuke-kun just has to get use to you…" She reassured. He huffed, "Ok…" He muttered. He glanced at her and blushed softly, "Listen…since we have so much in common…do you…wanna be friends?" He asked. She looked to him with slightly wide eyes.  
"You…you wanna be…my friend?" She asked. He gulped, "Is that a no?" He asked. He gasped when she hugged him tightly.  
"I would love for you to be my friend!" She cheered. He blushed more and hugged her back, smiling softly.  
"Then it's settled! Well watch each other's back and always look out for each other!" He stated. She grinned and nodded, "Hai!"_

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!* *SMASH!*  
Yumi threw her alarm clock into the wall and groaned. She sat up and climbed out of bed, getting ready for her first assignment with her sensei. She ate, washed, brushed her hair and teeth (since she was so tired, she nearly brushed her teeth with her hairbrush and combed her hair with her toothbrush). She pulled on a black gi and a white haori, pulling her hair into a ponytail and heading out before six o'clock.

She wasn't very surprised when she saw that Shinichi was the first there. He smirked in her direction, "Konnichiwa, Uchiha-chan…" He greeted smugly. She glared and sat on a log near-by, "Shut up, it's too early for you to be a smart-ass…" She grumbled tiredly. It was only a short time after that Taisho finally walked up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yumi-dono, Shinichi-san." He greeted. Yumi waved gently and Shinichi made a noise. Taisho looked around, "Riyoko-sensei isn't here yet? It's almost six." He said. Shinichi snorted, "You'd think that he would be the first one to arrive." He stated. Yumi looked up at the sky, "Well, if I know anything, which I hope I do…" She paused when Taisho chuckled at his own joke, "Riyoko-sensei should be here in 3…2…and-…"

"Good morning, students~~!" Riyoko sang as he hung upside down from a tree. They looked back at him and blinked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinichi scowled. Riyoko jumped down and grinned, "Nothing, Kuroko-kun! Just ready to start the day!" He replied. Yumi smiled softly, "So, what are we doing today, sensei?" She asked. Riyoko grinned more and stood in front of them.

"I'm glad you asked, Uchiha-chan! Today is going to be a survival exercise!" He replied. He then grew deadly serious and disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the three Genin jump to their feet.

"What the!" Yumi gasped. They stood back to back, looking around for their sensei.

"Where did he go?" Taisho questioned, more to himself. Shinichi's brows were furrowed, "He's around here somewhere…He's moving around too much, my Kekkei genkai can't get a good fix on him." He growled. The two looked to him, "You have a what!" They yelled. Riyoko appeared between them and knocked them all down, grabbing Taisho and twisting his arm behind his back. Taisho gasped in pain and froze when a kunai was put to his throat. Yumi jumped up, "Taisho!"

"I'm ok, Yumi-dono! My arm just hurts really bad…" He said. Riyoko's expression looked murderous, "Take a step closer and I'll kill him."

"What! Sensei, what the hell's got into you!" Yumi gasped. Riyoko didn't look like he was going to budge.

"This is your first survival exercise! One of your teammates is being used in a hostage situation! What are you going to do?" He asked. Shinichi scowled, "Depends…what are your terms?" He asked. Riyoko narrowed his eyes, "Uchiha-chan is carrying a very important item and is not to be given to the enemy by any means."

"Since when was I holding an important item!" Yumi growled. Riyoko pressed the kunai closer to Taisho's throat and she hissed lowly.

"You both have three and a half hours before I kill him to give me the item…" He told them and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yumi kicked the dirt and checked her person for the said item. She pulled out a diamond-shaped crystal and her eyes widened.

"Holy crap…" She muttered. Shinichi snorted, "What's so great about that?"

"Maybe a village Kage needed it for a jutsu or research or something…" Yumi suggested with a shrug. She shoved it back in her pocket and paced around.

"Ok…We need to think of a way to get Taisho back without surrendering to the enemy's demands…" She said. Shinichi scowled at her, "It isn't rocket science, Uchiha…" He stated.

"Urusai! I'm trying to think!" She growled. He huffed and crossed his arms. She thought harder, "Let's see…" She muttered. She then snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

"Hallelujah!" Shinichi exclaimed sarcastically. She glared and went back to thinking.

"We need to find a way to let Taisho know though…" She said. She got close to Shinichi and began to explain to him the plan.

Yumi and Shinichi stood in front of Riyoko with a held-hostage Taisho.

"So, have you made your choice?" Riyoko asked. The two nodded and Yumi pulled the jewel from her pocket. She slowly made her way over and she looked to Taisho. Their eyes locked and he automatically knew what to do. Taisho kicked the back of Riyoko's knee, causing him to let go of the emerald haired boy. Yumi threw a kunai, knocking Riyoko's weapon out of his hand. The three held Riyoko at kunai point and the sensei smirked.

"Excellent work! You all passed the first test!" He praised. They smirked and pulled away, allowing Riyoko to stand. He dusted himself off and smiled, "Right then! The next test that you must complete is~!" He paused and pointed to Yumi, making her blink, "Uchiha-chan is a traitor to the team and you have to subdue her without killing her!"

"Tch. That'll be hard…" Shinichi snorted. Yumi glared at him and twirled a kunai on her finger, "Oh, I'm going after you first…" She stated and ran at him, slashing at him with her kunai. He dodged and blocked with his own kunai. Taisho gulped and tried to negotiate while the two were fighting.

"Y-Yumi-dono…you don't have to do this!"

"Shut up, Taisho!" The two yelled, making him sulk. Riyoko chuckled and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Taisho…You'll think of something." He said. Taisho frowned and began to think. Yumi threw shurikun and kunai at the Kuroko boy, pinning him to a tree. He struggled but to no avail.

"Ha! Got you now, Kuroko!" She smirked as she walked closer, pulling out a slightly bigger kunai knife. Taisho appeared next to her in a puff of smoke, sweep kicking her and knocking her down. He pinned her arms behind her back, "Stop it, Yumi-dono! Don't make me use force!" He growled. Yumi stared at him with wide eyes, "T-Taisho…" She muttered. Riyoko clapped and walked over, releasing Shinichi.

"Excellent work, Gekkou-kun! Good strategy! Pin her while she's distracted, I couldn't have done better!" He praised. Taisho got off Yumi and helped her stand, blushing, "G-Gomen nasai, Yumi-dono…if I hurt you, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to." He apologized. She smiled softly and shook her head, "No, it's alright, Taisho. You did what had to be done." She replied. He smiled faintly and bowed. Shinichi snorted, "So, what's our last test?" He asked. Riyoko smiled, "Your final test!" He stopped and they grew curious. He then grinned, "Is to go home and prepare for your first mission tomorrow!" He stated. Shinichi huffed and Yumi and Taisho cheered.

"Our first ever mission!" Yumi yelled joyously. Taisho hugged her and spun her around, "I'm so happy! I bet Onii-chan would be so proud!" He cheered. Yumi hugged him back and laughed.

"Hayate-sensei would be thrilled, Taisho!" She told him. Riyoko and Shinichi watched them; Riyoko smiling and Shinichi scowling.

"Ah, to be young…" Riyoko sighed. Shinichi huffed and began to leave, "Baka yarou…" He muttered. Riyoko watched him and chuckled softly, turning back to his other students.

* * *

**Thank you for choosing my fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it~! Stay tuned and please do not flame~~!**


	5. Book One Chapter Five

**Welcome to chapter five of 'Barairo no Sekai'! I would like to thank those who decided to review and actually decide to read my fanfiction! So, I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Three black blurs ran through the forest, barely making any noise. Yumi, Taisho and Shinichi hid behind separate trees, their expressions serious and calm.

"Uchiha Yumi in position…" Yumi said into her communicator.

"_Gekkou Taisho, awaiting orders…_"

"_Let's just hurry and get this over with…_" Shinichi huffed. Riyoko's amused laughter was heard on his end, "_So impatient, Kuroko-kun! I can tell you're gonna be fun when you're a Chunin!_"

"Gentlemen, please…We have to hurry, the target is growing suspicious…" Yumi stated.

"_Hai. Go get 'im, Uchiha-chan…!_" Riyoko ordered. She nodded and stealthfully moved towards the target. Before it knew what was happening, Yumi had grabbed it. Taisho and Shinichi moved in and Riyoko smiled faintly, "Is it the one?" He asked. Taisho, Shinichi and Yumi looked at the black and white rabbit in her hands.

"Hai, black with white spots. It's Inaba." Taisho confirmed. Riyoko grinned and nodded, "Excellent work, guys! Let's turn in the mission." He said.

Yumi handed Inaba to a small boy and he held it close, "Thank you so much for finding him!" He said gratefully. Yumi smiled gently and nodded, "It was no trouble. You should keep a closer eye on Inaba so he doesn't run away again. Maybe play with him everyday, he'll like that." She told him. He grinned and nodded.

"I will, I promise!" He replied. His mother smiled and paid the ryo for the mission.

"Thank you for finding Inaba. My poor boy was so upset when he ran away."

"It was no trouble ma'am! Glad to help!" Riyoko grinned. The small boy and his mother left and Yumi smiled faintly. Riyoko looked back, "So, is there anything else we can do?" He asked. The Hokage looked over the missions, "Well, there's nothing you haven't already done…" He stated. Yumi cheered, "Day off!"

"However," The Hokage began, making her blink mid-cheer, "Don't get use to it…" He stated. Yumi grinned and ran out, "Later, Oji-san!" She called. Taisho gawked and Riyoko chuckled, "Ah, to be young!"

Yumi hummed gently as she walked through the village. She was so caught up in her content humming, she failed to notice a giant dust cloud coming towards her.

"Yumi-chan!" Naruto called, stampeding towards her. She stopped and moved before he crashed into her. He skidded to a stop and turned, jogging back over.

"Done with your missions?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, "Yup! How 'bout you?" She asked. He grinned widely, "Free as a bird!"

"Sugoi! Wanna go get some ramen? My treat!"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Naruto cheered and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the ramen store. He pulled her into the ramen stand and jumped onto a stool, "One pork ramen with Naruto noodles!" He called. Yumi climbed into her stool and smiled faintly, "Mushroom Chicken with extra shiitake mushrooms." She said. Ayame smiled from behind the counter and nodded, "Coming right up!" She replied. Yumi smiled faintly and nodded.

"Naruto, I'm gonna run to the store and buy some Ramune, you want some?" She asked. He nodded, "Heck yeah! Cherry flavor please!" He replied. She smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'll be back!" She said and ran off. She grabbed the ramune and ran back, returning just as the ramen was done. She jumped onto the stool and smiled, "Here we are! One Cherry Ramune for Naruto and one Raspberry ramune for me!" She stated, pulling out the bottles of carbonated soft drink. Naruto grinned and thanked her, both of them slamming the marble down and drinking their drinks.

"Ah~! Awesome~!" They both sighed contently. Ayame placed their ramen before them and they thanked her, breaking their chopsticks and enjoying their food.

"So, Yumi-chan, what's your sensei like?" Naruto asked. Yumi groaned softly and slurped her noodles, "Riyoko-sensei is the weirdest person ever! He acts like a child all the time but when he's serious, he looks like he's ready to kill you!" She replied. Naruto made a noise, "Kakashi-sensei is just plain crazy. 'Nuff said…" He told her. She grinned, "You have Kakashi-sensei! Ha! I feel bad for you, Naruto!" She laughed. He frowned.

"Why is that?" He asked. She giggled softly, "Kakashi-sensei is a hard-ass…"

"Only you would know that, huh, Yumi?" A familiar voice asked. She turned and saw Kakashi peeking at her from behind his Icha Icha book. She smiled softly, "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei~! Long time no see~!" She sang. Naruto look between them, "You know each other? How?" He asked. Yumi smiled faintly, "Kakashi-sensei is an old friend of my cousin!"

"Kakashi-sensei is friends with Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Yumi smiled and shook her head, "No, he's friends with my second cousin. I've known Kakashi-sensei for a long time. He trained me when I was younger to get me ready for the academy! That's why I was so far ahead of you guys." She told him. Kakashi nodded, "Try to stay out of trouble, Yumi. Or I'll tell Riyoko…"

"Begone with you, ya pervert!" She huffed, waving him off. He waved and walked away. She snorted and went back to her ramen, "Lousy perverted teacher…" She mumbled, gulping her noodles. Naruto laughed, "I can't say 'now you know how I feel' cuz you already do!" He told her. She huffed and drank her ramune as they enjoyed their lunch together.

Yumi stepped into her apartment, throwing her stuff against the wall and sitting on her bed. She wiped the blood, sweat and tears from her face, sniffing and whimpering softly.

"Dammit…I can't believe they got the drop on me…" She muttered.  
_"C'mon, Yumi, show us your true form!"  
A group of teens jumped Yumi on her way home and started beating on her. She whimpered and tried to fight back, only to have them hit her harder.  
"C'mon, Yumi, it's not that hard!"_  
_"Leave me alone!" Yumi growled. They scowled and started kicking and punching.  
"No one cares about you, you stupid demon!"  
"Yeah! Just leave!" They growled. Yumi started snarling under her breath, her eyes glowing, "Leave. Me. ALONE!" She yelled and used her chakra to blast them away from her. They tumbled and stared at her in shock. She stood slowly and clenched her fists.  
"Leave. And never bother me again." She hissed. They nodded and ran fearfully away from the area. She calmed down and sighed softly, trudging home.  
_She buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Why am I such a monster?"

* * *

**Poor Yumi-chan. Now, I bet you all REALLY wanna know about Yumi, hm? Well, you're just going to have to wait! Why? Cuz I'm mean. But, not to worry, you'll all know soon enough**


	6. Book One Chapter Six

**Hey everyone~! Irashai~! That means welcome! And I welcome you to the sixth installment of Barairo no Sekai! I hope you all enjoy it and I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to post this!**

* * *

Yumi walked through Konoha with her head down, making her way to the training spot she knew Riyoko was expecting her and the others to be in.

"Hey, Yumi-chan!" Naruto called, jogging up. She stopped and lowered her head more, "Hey, Naruto…" She greeted softly. He frowned and tried to get a good look at her face.

"Is something the matter? Why is your head down?"

"It's nothing…" She muttered. He frowned more and tried to raise her head only to have her smack his hand away.

"I said it's nothing…" She told him and started leaving, "I have to go…" Naruto scowled and grabbed her wrist, tugging her back. His eyes widened at the bruises on her face and she looked away.

"Yumi-chan, what the hell happened!" He asked. She scowled softly, "I don't wanna talk about it…" She grumbled. He touched her cheek and she looked at him.

"You can tell me. I won't get mad…" He told her gently. She frowned and sighed, "A group of boys ganged up on me last night…It's nothing…"

"Like hell it's nothing! You're hurt!" He growled. She made a face, "You said you wouldn't get mad." She scolded. He blinked and let her go, mumbling an apology. She sighed, "Look, Naruto, I'm going to be late if you don't let me go and who knows what Riyoko-sensei will do if I'm late…" She said. He blinked and frowned, nodding.

"Right…Sorry…" He muttered. She smiled faintly and hugged him, "After all my stuff is done, I'll treat you to some Ichiraku, ok?" She told him. He grinned his usual wide grin and nodded, "Sounds great! See ya later, Yumi-chan!" He said as he ran off. She smiled faintly and frowned, "I knew I should've put on some cover-up this morning…" She grumbled. With a heavy sigh, she continued to the training spot.

When she arrived, Taisho was immediately by her side, spouting questions of worry and concern.

"Taisho, I'm fine!" Yumi said forcefully, making him stop. He frowned, "Gomen, Yumi-dono. I was just worried."

"Who did this to you, Uchiha-chan?" Riyoko asked sternly. She kicked the dirt, "Just a bunch of teens. Nothing I'm not use to…" She muttered. Riyoko grew serious, "I see. So, you're…" He paused and they looked at him.

"Riyoko-sensei?" They asked. He shook out of his daze and grinned, "Sorry! Thinking to myself! Let's get started on the training!" He said cheerfully. As he walked away, Taisho took out a small jar, "Here, Yumi-dono. This is a healing solvent that I made a while back. You're free to use it."

"Oh, thank you, Taisho." She smiled and took it, rubbing it into her bruises. Taisho smiled when her wounds healed and he nodded.

"I knew it would work!" He said cheerfully. She smiled and gave it back, walking over to Riyoko and Shinichi.

"So, what are we doing today, Riyoko-sensei?"

"Just training today, Uchiha-chan! The Hokage didn't give us any missions today, so we're free to do as we like!" He answered. Shinichi scowled, "Then can't we leave?" He asked gruffly. Riyoko turned to him and grinned, "Of course not, silly! You have to stay!"

"Then don't say we can do what we like!" Shinichi snapped. Riyoko only laughed and moved to one end of the area. Shinichi moved from the tree he was in and moved towards Taisho.

"Come on, Gekkou, you're training with me today…" He stated. Taisho gulped, "H-Hai…" He stuttered and followed him. Yumi looked to Riyoko, who was smiling childishly.

"Don't have a training buddy, Uchiha-chan?" He asked. She scowled, "What ever gave you that idea, sensei?" She asked. He laughed and stood.

"How good are you with a katana?" He asked. She smirked, remembering her training with Hayate.

"Relatively good if I do say so myself…" She replied. He smirked and tossed her a katana, "Show me." He challenged. She caught it and smirked, unsheathing it and getting into a stance. Riyoko did the same and they had a small stare down. Riyoko moved his foot slightly and Yumi noticed. Riyoko disappeared and Yumi moved away from the slash he made when he reappeared next to her. She went to slash at him but he blocked, smirking, "Very good, Uchiha-chan!"

"It gets better, sensei!" She smirked and vanished, making him blink. He barely dodged the stab she made when she appeared behind him, cutting his arm. He tumbled and landed in the crouching position, holding his arm.

"Excellent, Uchiha-chan!" He said, smirking. She twirled the katana expertly between her fingers, "It's not over yet, sensei…" She told him. He jumped up and prepared for the next attack. She disappeared and appeared next to him, knocking his katana from his hands. She vanished again and Riyoko tried to grab his blade. She stabbed her katana into his pants, ceasing all his movement. She grabbed his katana and pointed it at his neck, "I win~!" She sang. Riyoko smiled and pushed the blade aside.

"Excellent work! You were holding back though." He stated. She blinked, "I was?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yup! It wasn't hard to tell…"

"Well, then, yes! I was holding back!" She stated. Shinichi just snorted and Taisho clapped happily.

"Good work, Yumi-dono!" Taisho smiled. She grinned, "Thank you, Taisho!"

"Whatever. If you could've done better, you should've…" Shinichi snorted. Yumi glared and rolled up the sleeves of her kimono, struggling when Riyoko caught her before she charged.

"Lemme at 'im! I'll tear his smug little face off!" She hissed. Riyoko laughed good-humoredly and set her aside, patting her head, "Calm down, Uchiha-chan, he only kids…" He stated, patting her head more and making her scowl heavily.

"Stop doing that…" She growled. He chuckled and stopped, turning to the others, "Well, then! Will you two incorporate Uchiha-chan into your training?" He asked. Taisho smiled widely as Shinichi scowled.

"Of course she can join, sensei!" Taisho smiled. Shinichi snorted and moved away as Yumi walked over.

"So, what shall we train with?" She asked. Taisho frowned thoughtfully, "Well…"

"Jutsu…" Shinichi stated, making them look at him. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, "We'll train our jutsu, both nin and gen…" He stated. Yumi blinked and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me…" She stated. Taisho frowned and Yumi blinked at him, "What, Taisho?"

"I don't…have any good jutsu's…ninjutsu _or_ genjutsu…" He told her. She smiled.

"I'm sure you have _something_, Taisho!" She told him optimistically. He frowned and fidgeted, "I…I could try to think of something…" He muttered. She grinned and nodded.

"Splendid!" She cheered. Taisho smiled faintly and got into a stance. Yumi smirked and did the same.

"Ready, Taisho?" She asked determinedly. He smiled softly and nodded, "Whenever you are, Yumi-dono!" He replied. She smirked and made multiple handseals.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" She yelled and shot small bursts of fire at him. Taisho gulped and made handseals himself, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The water in the lake near them swirled and a dragon burst out, getting in front of the attack and making it useless. Yumi scowled and Riyoko smirked. Shinichi only looked _slightly_ impressed.

"I see…Fire is going to be only _slightly_ useless against you, ne, Taisho?" Yumi questioned. Taisho smiled meekly, "Gomen, Yumi-dono…" He apologized. She snorted and pulled a string from her back pouch, disappearing in a blur. Taisho gasped softly and tried to find where she was. Shinichi smirked, using his Kekkei Genkai to follow her movements. Taisho hissed when the string Yumi had grabbed suddenly wrapped around him, making him lose concentration on his water dragon. Yumi put the string to her lips and made handseals.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" She said and fire shot down the string, racing towards Taisho. He tried to break the string but it was too late, yelling in pain when he was hit. She canceled the jutsu and splashed water on Taisho, putting out the fires.

"Are you ok, Taisho?" She asked. He panted and collapsed, "Hospital…onegai…" He panted. She bit her lip and looked to Riyoko. He smiled faintly and walked over, picking up Taisho carefully.

"I'll take him to the hospital…you're free to go." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yumi looked to Shinichi, who was smirking. She scowled, "What?" She hissed out.

"Now I _really_ wanna fight you, Uchiha…" He stated. She smirked, "Maybe tomorrow, Kuroko…" She replied. He chuckled darkly and disappeared. She shook her head and headed home.  
_Baka Kuroko…_ She thought.

Yumi sat with Anko, both of them having some kind of sweet on a skewer.

"What did you grab, Yumi?" Anko asked. The red head smiled, "Green tea and Strawberry flavored Mochi ice cream. You?"

"Dango! Always!" The Chunin smiled down at her. Yumi laughed softly.

"Why do you always get dango?" She asked. Anko grinned, "Cuz it's the best!" She answered. Yumi shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You're a strange woman, Anko." She muttered. Anko laughed and they both enjoyed their skewered treats.

"Anko!" The familiar voice of Genma called. The Chunin nearly choked on her dango and looked to Yumi, "Later!" And with that she disappeared. Genma appeared next to Yumi and looked to her.

"Where is she?" He asked. Yumi blinked, her Mochi still in her mouth.

"Thee weft…" She replied. Genma scowled and disappeared. Yumi shrugged and continued eating her ice cream. Naruto appeared silently behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who~?" He sang. Yum smiled softly and shook her head free of his hands.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted. He sat next to her and grinned, "How was training today, Yumi-chan?"

"I nearly killed Taisho…" She answered. Naruto flinched back, "Nani!"

"Yeah…I didn't mean to…I just kinda got caught up in the battle," She told him, "Guess that's what I get for being an Uchiha, huh?" She laughed and Naruto chuckled nervously. She frowned.

"What? Are you afraid of me now?" She asked. He waved his hands, "N-No, of course not!" He answered quickly. She frowned more, "You are…aren't you?"

"No, Yumi-chan, I swear!" He told her. She finished her mochi and stood.

"I'm going home…"

"No, Yumi-chan, come on!" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke appeared and looked to his cousin, "Problems, Yumi?" He asked. Naruto shut his mouth to glare at his raven haired comrade. Yumi looked to Sasuke and smiled faintly, "No, it's ok, Sasuke. Don't worry…I was just going home." She answered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke stared at where Yumi had just been before turning his attention to Naruto. The blonde glared more and Sasuke snorted.

"Stay away from her, loser…" He stated and disappeared. Naruto was left alone and he sulked, feeling utterly terrible.

"Yumi-chan…" He muttered.

"Give her a little bit, Naruto." A voice said. He looked and saw Kakashi standing next to him with his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi peeked up and smiled through his mask, "Yumi will be over it by tomorrow. If she hasn't changed since she was eight, then she'll be better later." He told his student. Naruto smiled faintly and nodded, "Thanks, sensei…"

"No problem." Kakashi waved as he walked off. Naruto looked up at the sky as he thought.

"Maybe I should get her something…" He muttered. He then grinned widely, "Hell yeah! A gift will get me in her good graces again!" He stated, jumping up. He then ran off, deciding that would be the best idea.

* * *

**Woo~! Chapter six is done! Hope you all liked it! Sorry the fight with Riyoko kinda sucked, it's the best I could do with fight scenes. I'll try to make future ones better! Now, translations!  
Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu = Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu = Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**

**Stay tuned~~~!**


	7. Book One Chapter Seven

**Hello, everyone~~! Welcome to the seventh chapter of Barairo no Sekai~~! I know I should be working on Shisso, but I'm stuck...so...enjoy summore Naruto~~!**

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday morning. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining and warm. Naruto walked calmly to Yumi's apartment, his gift hiding behind his back, wrapped in Yumi's favorite colors; violet wrapping with a magenta bow-tied ribbon. He grinned widely as he continued merrily on his way.

"Yumi-chan will definitely love me again after I give her this!" He cheered. He stood outside her door and fixed his hair, straightening his hitai-ate and jacket. He grinned and knocked on the door, "Rise and shine, Yumi-chan~!" He called. There was a thunk and a loud, tired demonic noise. There was silence for a moment, no movement was heard. The door opened after a little bit and a disheveled red head appeared in the door way. She glared tiredly, "What do you want, Naruto?" She asked. He grinned widely at her, making her twitch.

"I wanted to get into your good graces again!" He cheered. She scowled, half-awake.

"Naruto…its 7:30 in the morning. People usually _sleep_ at this time on Saturdays…" She told him. He frowned, "Oh…Sorry. You want me to come back later then?" He asked. She smiled sarcastically.

"That would be splendid! Good-bye…" And with that, she slammed the door in his face. He frowned more and slouched, "Ah, man…" He mumbled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Riyoko appeared upside down next to him, hanging from the roof. Naruto jumped and looked at him, "Who-!"

"Takakame Riyoko! I'm Uchiha-chan's sensei!" He grinned. Naruto blinked at him, "So…You're the crazy sensei Yumi-chan always talks about…" He muttered. Riyoko laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me. _All_ of my students talk about me at some point." He grinned. He swung down and pulled Naruto away, walking with him.

"Why were you at Uchiha-chan's house so early?" He asked. Naruto frowned and stared at the small present in his hands.

"I made her really mad yesterday. So, I got her a present as an apology. Guess I came over a little too early…" Naruto stated. He then grinned, "But, I was so excited, I wanted to see her reaction!" He added. Riyoko laughed.

"Ah, to be young…!"

"You know, Yumi-chan tells me you say that all the time…" Naruto stated. Riyoko smiled and shook his head, "Maybe when the time comes, I'll tell you why I say it so often." He replied. Naruto scowled thoughtfully and shrugged, "Whatever…" He muttered. Riyoko chuckled and pat his shoulder.

"Wait until about noon. Then Uchiha-chan should be safe to be around." He advised. Naruto nodded, "'kay, thanks…"

"No problem~!" And with that, Riyoko disappeared. Naruto wiggled his nose and made a noise, "That guy is majorly weird…" He muttered.

Naruto returned to Yumi's apartment at noon, present in hand and hiding behind his back. He knocked on the door and smiled faintly, humming gently. The door opened and Yumi appeared, scratching her head.

"Thank you for choosing a better time, Naruto…" She stated. He smiled and scratched his head with his free hand, "Sorry about appearing so early. But, now that you're in a better mood, I wanted to apologize about yesterday." He told her. She made a face at him.

"Naruto, if you really are afraid of me, that's ok. It's all you have to say. I don't mind." She told him. He shook his head.

"No! I'm not afraid of you! Sure, you're scary when you're angry, but that's it! Any other time you're the sweetest, most caring…" His speech slowed as he lost himself in her ruby pools, "you're the greatest girl I've ever met…" He told her. She blushed softly and glanced to the side.

"Get to the point, Naruto…"

"Huh? Oh, right! Sorry…" He apologized. He pulled the present from behind his back and held it out to her. She blushed as she stared in amazement, "Naruto, you…!"

"Yup. I got it in your favorite colors and everything…" He told her. She took it and slowly unwrapped it. She pulled out a framed picture of her and Naruto the day they graduated. They had their arms around each others shoulders and they were grinning widely. She looked to Naruto and he was smiling softly.

"Naruto…" She breathed. His smile turned meek, "Am I in your good graces again?" He asked gently. She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Of course!" She replied. He blushed darkly and grinned, hugging her back.

"Arigatou, Yumi-chan~~!" He sang. She pulled away and grinned, "Wanna go get some ramen?"

"Hell yeah! The hell kinda question is that!" He grinned. She laughed and placed the picture inside, stepping out and locking the door.

"Ikuzo!" She pointed forward and Naruto grabbed her hand, pulling her off.

Naruto finished off his tenth bowl of ramen and Yumi was still trying to eat her second bowl. He finished and looked to Yumi, "'oo gon'uh finith 'at?" He asked, mouth full of noodles. She smiled widely.

"Do you like mushrooms?" She asked. He shook his head slowly and swallowed, "Not really…"

"Then yes, I'm going to finish my ramen." She replied with a smile. He shrugged and was about to ask for more ramen when she stopped him. He looked to her, "What?"

"I don't have a lot of money, Naruto. That last bowl of ramen was indeed your last bowl of ramen for the day." She told him. He frowned, "Ok, Yumi-chan. Yer the boss…"

"Damn right I'm the boss." She said jokingly. He grinned and stayed in his seat, keeping her company.

"So, how's Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" She asked. Naruto scowled a bit, "Kakashi-sensei is still Kakashi-sensei. And Sasuke is still a jerk-off…" He answered. Yumi laughed.

"Yeah, Sasuke tends to be like that." She answered. Naruto looked to her and smiled, making her blink.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head, "Nothin'. I just remember a time when I said _anything_ bad about Sasuke, you'd get really upset." He told her. She smiled faintly, "I'm over it now. I know Sasuke can be a bit of a jerk and that's just how he is." She answered. Naruto turned to her.

"Then allow me to say one thing…"

"By all means…!"

"Sasuke is a big, giant, smelly, nasty di-!"

"What was that, loser?" Sasuke asked from behind the blonde boy. Naruto froze and Yumi smiled at her cousin, "Yo, Sasuke!" She greeted. Sasuke glared softly at Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" He hissed out. Yumi frowned, "When was this?"

"Yesterday…When you got mad at me…" Naruto answered. Yumi frowned more and looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I invited him to have some ramen with me. It's ok…" She told him. Sasuke scowled and turned to leave, "Whatever…" He muttered. Naruto glared and Yumi waved.

"See you later, cousin~~!" She called. Naruto huffed as he watched Sasuke leave.

"He's one big, giant, smelly, nasty dick…" He muttered. And thankfully enough, Yumi didn't hear him.

* * *

**Ta da~~! Awesome, right~? I love writing about Naruto~! ^^ Anyway, get ready for the next chapter~! It's gonna rock your socks off~~!**


	8. Book One Chapter Eight

**Hello, everyone~! Welcome to the long awaited chapter, Chapter eight~! Here, I shall reveal the secret of Yumi that you've all desired to know! So, enjoy~!**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, jumping at the pounding against his door. He groaned and slid out of bed.

"Coming…I'm coming!" He called. The pounding only got worse after that.

"Uzumaki-kun! You have to hurry! Uchiha-chan is missing!" Riyoko's panicked voice called. Naruto threw open the door, wide awake.

"Say what!"

"I mean it! She was supposed to be at the training spot now that Gekkou-kun's back, but she never showed up! We went to see if she was still in her apartment and she wasn't even there!" Riyoko explained. Naruto darted back inside and yanked on his clothes, rushing out with Riyoko.

"You got any ideas for looking for her?" Naruto asked. Riyoko was deathly serious, "We were thinking of using Kuroko-kun's Kekkei genkai. It can track anyone's chakra anywhere." He explained. Naruto scowled, _Bastard must've cheated a lot at Hide n' seek…_ He thought. He shook his head and looked to Riyoko, "So, where is he?"

"I told him and Gekkou-kun to wait for me while I grabbed you, Uzumaki-kun," He replied. Naruto blinked, "I figured no one else knew Uchiha-chan better than you…" Riyoko finished. Naruto looked ahead and frowned.  
_Yumi-chan…Where are you? _He thought.

They arrived at the waiting spot and Shinichi looked generally bored where as Taisho looked positively terrified. Riyoko put his hands on his hips and looked to his two students and Naruto.

"Alright. I've brought Uzumaki-kun to help in our search. I've notified Iruka as well, so he should be here any minute now." Riyoko explained. Just then, Iruka appeared, his face holding a worried frown.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gasped. Iruka looked to Riyoko, "What's the plan, Riyoko?" He asked. Riyoko made a noise as he crossed his arms.

"We're going on a small search party to look for Uchiha-chan. We don't know how long she's been missing but she didn't show up to training and she wasn't home…" Riyoko explained. Taisho frowned, "Maybe she's out somewhere looking for supplies…" He suggested, trying to cheer himself up rather than the others. Shinichi snorted.

"I've looked through all the shops. She isn't there." He told him, making Taisho slouch and whimper. Iruka rubbed his head, "This is really bad…" He muttered. Shinichi snorted and Naruto shot his attention to the Kuroko boy.

"I think its pointless wasting our time looking for her. She's a Genin now, she can care for herself." He stated. Naruto glared and growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Naruto!" Iruka and Taisho gasped. Naruto growled more, "You piece of crap…! Yumi-chan is your teammate! It isn't a waste of time! She's missing and it _**should**_ be your main concern to find out where she is! What if she's dead in a ditch somewhere!" Naruto snarled. Tears stung his eyes at this point, worried for his crush, "What then, huh! Don't you care at all!" He snapped, his voice cracking and shaking. Shinichi didn't seem to care as he pulled the Uzumaki's hands from his shirt.

"First of all; the last thing I would dare consider Uchiha as is a teammate. She is nothing more than an obstacle, a means to obtain my ultimate goal. Second of all; if she _was_ dead in a ditch," He paused and smirked, "it would be an awful waste of power…"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed and pulled his fist back. Riyoko grabbed him and calmed him down.

"Let it go, Uzumaki-kun! Kuroko-kun is in a terrible mood right now."

"I don't give a damn if he's in a bad mood! He has no right to talk about Yumi-chan like that!" Naruto yelled, struggling in the Jonin's grasp. Iruka frowned, "Naruto, calm down."

"Please, Naruto-san…" Taisho said. Naruto growled lowly as he stopped struggling. Shinichi just smirked more and laughed softly, "So violent."

"I'll show you violent!"

"Naruto!" Iruka snapped. Naruto calmed and yanked himself from Riyoko's grasp. Taisho looked out over the building they where standing on and gasped.

"Everyone! There's a big crowd gathering near the river!" He stated. Naruto was the first to run off, followed by Taisho and the others. They pushed themselves through the crowd and gasped at the sight. Yumi was tied to a pole, beat up and barely conscious. There was a group of teens that Iruka automatically recognized as students he had to expel.

"Welcome, one and all! Today you're gonna see the greatest secret that Konoha has ever tried to hide!" The oldest one stated as he stood next to Yumi. Riyoko scowled, "I'll go tell the Hokage." He said and ran off. The teen smirked and leaned against the pole.

"Yes, the greatest, darkest secret in all of the Land of Fire!" He stated. Another teen stepped up and smiled, "That's right! Today you're going to see something that'll make you fear your lives!" He stated. Naruto was ready to grab Yumi but Iruka stopped him.

"No, Naruto. If you intervene, the Hokage will punish you as well…"

"But, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto protested. Taisho grabbed Naruto's arm and smiled, "Trust in Riyoko-sensei, Naruto-san…" He assured. Naruto frowned but nodded, "Ok…" He muttered.

"Shall we begin everyone?" The first asked. Everyone was silent and he smirked, "Then, let's get started!" He stated. The teens made the snake handseal, "Release!" The oldest next to Yumi poked her with two fingers and stepped back. Her body began to shimmer and everyone gasped. Her ears disappeared and bushy red cat ears materialized a top her head. A long scruffy red tail seemed to slither out from behind her. There was gasps and screams of surprise. The oldest smirked, "That's right, folks! Our very own village has a nasty little secret! We have our very own demon!" He stated. Murmurs were heard going around the crowd.

"_A demon!"_

"_She's a monster!"_

"_Get rid of her!"_

Yumi's ears twitched and she jerked up, snarling angrily.

"A monster! Is that what you bastards think of me! Why don't you come over here and say that to my FACE!" She yelled. They all screamed and moved back in fear. She stopped and stared at them. Their horrified faces and shocked expressions were enough to make her freeze. Her heart pounded in sorrow and she slouched against her restraints.

"I knew it…I really am…just a monster…" She muttered.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled and ran over to Yumi.

"Naruto!" Iruka called. Yumi looked up, "Naruto?" She asked. He took a kunai and cut the ropes tying her up, grabbing her and holding her.

"Are you ok, Yumi-chan?" He asked gently. She nodded weakly, "I've been better…" She joked. He smiled faintly at her and glared at the crowd.

"You should be ashamed! So what if she looks different from you! She's still a person, dammit!" He yelled. The Hokage appeared and shooed the crowd away and turned to the teens. They gulped and tried to escape, only to have multiple Jonin's pin them down.

"Naruto, take Yumi home a treat her wounds…"

"Ok…" Naruto nodded and took Yumi to her apartment.  
_Thanks, Ojii-san…_ Yumi thought.

"Ow…"

"Gomen, Yumi-dono…"

"Ow…!"

"I said sorry…!"

"Ow!"

"Please, don't be mad!"

"GOD DAMMIT, THAT HURTS!"

"AH! GOMEN NASAI!"

Naruto laughed softly as Taisho tried his best to heal the injured Neko.

"Having fun, Taisho?" Naruto asked. The emerald haired boy smiled slowly looked back, smiling nervously, "The time of my life…! Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you look like you're having a hard time!" Naruto laughed. Yumi growled, "Why don't _you_ come give it a try!" She snapped. Naruto laughed more, "No thanks! I'm good!" He answered. Yumi snorted and tried to stay quiet as Taisho healed her.

"What happened, Yumi-chan?" Naruto asked. Yumi looked up and then glanced away.

"They grabbed me on my way to the training grounds. I don't know how long they were beating me, but it felt like forever until I blacked out. I woke up hearing people talk about me and now I'm here…" She muttered. Taisho frowned, "Gomen, Yumi-dono. I was so worried about you when you disappeared." He muttered. Yumi smiled, "I'm good now though, Taisho, don't worry." She told him. Naruto sighed and the two looked at him.

"I can't believe the village found out about you the hard way…" He muttered. Yumi waved it off, "No biggie. They were gonna find out anyway…whether they knew already or not…" She told him.

"But, it wasn't right how those guys treated you just now!" Naruto snapped. Yumi's ears fell back and she frowned, "Naruto, no matter how much you desire it, you cannot change what has been. I'm not proud of what I am either…"

"But, you should be, Yumi-dono…" Taisho said softly. She blinked at him, "Taisho?"

"Kami-sama has chosen who you are for a reason. There _is_ a reason you were given this form. You may not know it now, but you will soon." He told her. She blinked more, "Where on Earth did that come from?" She asked. He looked up and smiled nervously, "A-Ano…I just remember it as something my Mother once told me!" He replied meekly. She eyed him suspiciously but waved it off, "Whatever. I don't believe in Kami-sama…"

"N-Nani! Then, where will you go when you die?" He asked. Yumi smiled, "That's easy! I won't go to your gay little Heaven! I'll go to the Spirit World and hopefully not the Nether World, that's a VERY bad place for souls to go to…" She answered. Taisho smiled faintly and shook his head, "Can't argue with that, then…" He told her. He leaned back and smiled a satisfied smile.

"There we go! All healed up!" He stated. She jumped up and flexed her muscles, stretching and moving everything to remove the kinks.

"Awesome! Thanks a lot, Taisho!" She said. He smiled more and nodded, "It was no trouble, Yumi-dono!" He replied. He stood and gathered his things.

"Well, I best be getting home. Fumiyo-chan won't be very happy if I'm late…" He stated. Yumi smirked, "Who's Fumiyo-chan~?" She teased. Taisho's face flushed.

"She's my dog. She's a tiny thing, but very grumpy if she doesn't get her petting and food when it's the time for it." He answered. Yumi laughed.

"Ok, I'll buy that. Later, Taisho!"

"Ja ne, Yumi-dono! Ja ne, Naruto-san!"

"Ittekimasu, Taisho!" Naruto called as Yumi waved. Yumi sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Well, it's obvious that training is canceled…" She muttered. Naruto sat next to her and smiled faintly, "I'm glad you're ok, Yumi-chan…" He said gently. She smiled and pat his head.

"Thanks, Naruto. Thanks for sticking up for me…"

"I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you!" He told her. She grinned widely, "Same goes for me, too!" She replied. **[!] **Naruto blushed softly and kissed her cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again, ok?" He stated softly. She blushed darkly and looked away, "I-I'll try…" She answered quietly. He grabbed her shoulders and she looked to him with wide eyes, "N-Naruto…?"

"I mean it, Yumi-chan! I nearly had a heart attack when Riyoko told me you were missing! I can't and do not want to lose you, dammit!" He stated angrily. She blinked, her blush worsening.

"N…Naruto…" She muttered. He blushed and let go of her, "S-Sorry…It's just…You're one of my closest friends…I don't know what I'd do without you around…" He told her. She grinned and hugged him.

"Alright, you've convinced me! I won't scare you anymore!" She replied. He smiled and hugged her back, "Thanks, Yumi-chan. You're the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" She smiled, pulling away. He began to think.

"Let's see…I bet you didn't know that…um…" He was at a loss for words. Yumi laughed, "See! There's _nothing_ that I don't already know!" She stated. Naruto laughed, "I guess so, huh?" He grinned. Yumi smiled and stood, "C'mon, I'll treat you to ramen…"

"But what about…?" He stopped and pointed to her entire form. She smiled and waved it off.

"Like Taisho said, I shouldn't be ashamed of what I am. So, I'm not. Now, let's go!"

"Hai!" And with that, they bolted to Ichiraku.

* * *

**Well~? What did you think? Pretty cool, huh? Now, you all know what Mizuki meant in Chapter Two! Also! [!] is very important! Look for these if you want hints for later chapters! Thanks for reading~~!**

_**"Thanks, Naruto. Thanks for sticking up for me…"**_

_**"I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you!" He told her. She grinned widely, "Same goes for me, too!" She replied **_**= Spoiler Alert!: This promise won't last for very long once the story reaches its end.**


End file.
